


Together Alone

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is a living ship, and telepathic. She also knows Jack Harkness fairly well...<br/>Takes place after the end of Last of the Time Lords</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Alone

Title: Together Alone  
Author: Aeron Lanart  
Pairing: Jack, TARDIS  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine: Belong to aunty beeb and RTD  
No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.  
Title from the song of the same name by The Last Dance

~*~

Together Alone

*

In the still of the night, when he knew Martha would be sleeping and he hoped the Doctor would be, Jack abandoned his bed and padded silently through the corridors of the TARDIS until he reached the console room. He sank to the floor, and rested his cheek against the curving coral-like strut next to him. Gently, he stroked the smooth surface and felt an answering vibration through fingers, face and mind. The hand stilled, fingers splayed as he pressed his skin against hers, willing her to feel what he felt, needing her to accept it. The next vibration was a peculiar mixture of rumble and hum, both question and answer. Jack closed his eyes against the tears that welled unbidden, but a few escaped to slide down his face and disappear where his cheek still lay against her. The hum intensified in and around him, and he stroked her again, before kissing his fingertips and pressing them to her skin once more as he shed another helpless tear.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. This time the vibration under his fingers was more of a tingle, and felt both vaguely familiar and comforting; he started slightly as the image of ancient and ageless hazel eyes was gently pushed into his mind with the mental equivalent of a hug and a pat on his back. He smiled; she was a wise old lady and probably knew him better than he knew himself at times. He nestled against her, settling into her as he let himself relax, and lowered all his barriers, finally allowing someone see everything that he had kept to himself for both altruistic and selfish reasons for the last desperate year. It was another step on the road to healing so she listened, and shared some of the memories that she felt would ease his state of mind. Comforted more than he'd imagined could be possible, and feeling completely safe in both mind and body for the first time in what seemed like forever, Jack let himself slip into the unfamiliar gentle oblivion of sleep.


End file.
